Spellsword/Upgrades
Character Upgrades Attuned to the Sands- Haste and other time-altering spells last longer. (50% bonus duration) Scrutinous Reader- Grants a longer duration for summoning spells. (30% bonus duration) Windborn- Bestows a reduction of damage if struck during a charge attack. (40% damage reduction) Desert Heart- Increases your maximum health. (+5 max health) Worldly Traveler- Recover more health when entering the next floor. (+5 health) Battle Fervor- Raises your chance of doing double damage with melee attacks. (+5% critical chance bonus) Scorched Earth- Extends the radius of all offensive spells from scrolls. (25% larger radius) Gift of the Daring- All classes gain a bonus to haste and time-altering spell duration. (50% bonus duration) Ember Forge Upgrades Sword Default * Weary Shamshir - "Hassan has traveled far from his homeland with his trusty sword at hand." (Grants a charging power attack that avoids magical projectiles.) Upgrades * Sirocco Saber - "Once used by a spellsword of legend, the wind twists and pushes against this blade, causing slower but more forceful strikes." (Slower, does more damage. Your mighty power attack spins you in place, throwing enemies.) * Manaripper - "Artifacts that absorb magical attacks are rare, making this sword a prized weapon for fighting those who rely on magic." (Gives a chance to deal critical damage upon magic users. Charge attacks slightly absorb energy from magical projectiles.) * Phaseblade - "Pure arcane energy shaped into a sword. One must never touch its edges for fear of magical burns." (Enemies take moderate bonus damage with subsequent strikes. Charge attack causes an explosion.) * Phoenix's Plume - "Entombed in this sword is a feather of the mythical phoenix, granting the wielder illustrious power over fire." (Your charge attacks gain a fiery aura as well as a chance to inflict burning for normal strikes.) * Desperate Edge - "This axe appears to revel in battle, sharpening itself whenever the fight takes a turn for the worse." (Bestows a moderate bonus to damage when close to death. Charge attack costs slightly less energy.) Bracers Default * Bare Arms - "Hassan woke to find his lucky bracers missing." (n/a) Upgrades * Frenzied Scales - "These bracers are crafted from the scales of the blood piranha. Their ferocity is unmatched in the freshwaters." (Grants a bonus chance to deal critical damage the closer you are to death.) * Cuffs of Absorption - "To the frustration of wizards everywhere, these cuffs lessen the damaging effect of magical attacks." (Endows a reduction to magical damage taken.) * Vambraces of the Mist - "Upon sensing mortal danger, these vambraces turn the wearer into mist for a short while. A treasure among thieves." (Gives you a slightly longer damage immunity after being struck.) * Bloodboil Bands - "Faceted onto these bands are ever burning fire rubies from Ravenstone. One must be cautious as to not burn themselves." (Bestows a chance to cause nearby enemies to catch fire.) * Orcfist Leathers - "Orcs often wear these during their favorite pastime, in which they take turns punching each other in the face until one falls over." (Slightly extends the duration of all stuns dealt by you.) Scrollcase Default * Heirloom Scrollcase - "Hassan plants to return home with a legendary scroll inside this case." (Allows you to dash through enemies and their harmful magic.) Upgrades * Akamu's Scrollshell - "Akamu was a famed mariner and a master of the wins. It is said he could ride the clouds themselves." (Your dash becomes a teleport, but costs much more energy.) * The Mighty Pencase - "Crafted by a mage who desired revenge against critics who blasted his spellbooks, this takes the phrase quite literally." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance.) * Drakeleather Spellbinder - "Made from the hide of a fire breathing drake. Its scales protect scrolls from harm, while burning those that would dare graze it." (Dashing through enemies will ignite them.) * Ether Eater - "Wizards designed this artifact to protect their scroll collections. Errant flames flung by rivals during wizard duels were absorbed harmlessly." (Your dash now absorbs magical projectiles, slightly restoring energy.) * Spellsheath of the Hummingbird - "This artifact grants the user amazing speed and endurance. A favored trinket of Commonwealth messengers." (Grants a bonus to energy regeneration and your dash requires slightly less energy.) Category:Upgrades